


Lust auf Kaffee, Herr Thiel?

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boernes POV, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Office, Workmates to Lovers, signature
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Tatort Münster AU: Bis zur Mittagspause ist es für Herrn Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne ein ganz normaler Tag im Büro. Akten hier, Akten da. Aber dann landet ein ganz bestimmter Zettel mittendrin, den er lieber nie beschrieben hätte.(Zumindest denkt er das. Wir alle wissen, dass es gut so war.)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J & C](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=J+%26+C).



> Bisher war ich irgendwie der Meinung, wenn ich etwas für jemanden schreibe, dann schicke ich das nur dieser Person und veröffentliche es nicht hier. Das ändert sich mit dieser Story. Yay :D  
> Die zwei, für die das hier ist, sind gar nicht auf ao3 vertreten und haben mit dem Tatort-Fandom auch herzlich wenig am Hut. Aber ich hab ihnen versprochen, diese Geschichte aufzuschreiben, auch wenn sie damit leben müssen, dass es dann Boerne/Thiel-Slash wird (die beiden sind ganz großartige Menschen und haben Verständnis für Fanfiction-Schreiberlinge).  
>   
> Die grundlegende Idee sowie große Teile des Plots sind geklaut. Ich fand es aber total süß, sodass ich einfach was draus schreiben musste. Um nicht zu spoilern, teile ich die Inspirationsquelle aber erst am Ende.  
>   
> WIP  
>   
> Viel Vergnügen ;)

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und trommelte unbewusst mit den Fingern leicht auf die Tischplatte. Die Sonne schien leicht durch die halb geöffneten Jalousien seines Büros, sodass interessante Schatten an der Wand neben ihm tänzelten, doch das beachtete er gar nicht. Stattdessen zog das Schmierblatt vor ihm seinen Blick magisch an, er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Da mitten zwischen Telefonnummern, Terminerinnerungen und anderen gekritzelten Notizen prangte immer und immer wieder dasselbe Wort, das auf diese Art und Weise unter gar keinen Umständen an die Augen auch nur einer anderen Person gelangen durften. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Offenbarung seiner innersten Gefühle – und das war es ja irgendwie auch.

Kurz. Völlig gewöhnlich, um nicht zu sagen: durchschnittlich und unauffällig. Aber dennoch … einprägsam. Und alles andere als nichts Besonderes. Er hatte sich den Nachnamen des attraktiven Kollegen schon so oft durch den Kopf gehen lassen. War irgendwie fasziniert davon. Merkwürdig. Sowas war ihm ja auch noch nicht passiert.

„Herr Dr. Boerne?“

Ertappt zuckte Karl zusammen. Da stand seine ebenso kompetente wie kleine Kollegin, Silke Haller, in der Tür und lächelte ihn ein bisschen zu wissend an. Wie lange hatte sie dort nur schon gestanden?

„Frau Haller! Was machen Sie denn noch hier?“ Schnell schob er das Schmierblatt unter seine restlichen Unterlagen, ohne dabei den Blick von Frau Haller abzuwenden. Er hoffte inständig, das würde es unauffälliger machen.

„Wollten Sie heute nicht mit in die Kantine kommen? Die Kollegen warten schon unten auf Sie.“

Ein Stirnrunzeln später erinnerte er sich wieder.

„Aber sicher. Wie könnte ich das vergessen?“ Er lächelte sein charmantes Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es ihm schon so manche Tür geöffnet hatte. Im jetzigen Fall stand die Tür, genauer gesagt die Bürotür, allerdings schon offen und er musste nur noch hindurch gehen. Schaden konnte es trotzdem nicht.

„Müssten Ihre Unterlagen nicht schon längst in der Durchsicht sein?“, fragte Frau Haller mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Papierstapel auf Karls Schreibtisch, während er sich geschmeidig das Sakko über sein weißes Hemd zog.

„Durchsicht …“ Hatte das nicht noch Zeit? Heute war doch erst … Ja was genau war heute nochmal für ein Wochentag? Sein Blick wanderte zu dem großen Kalender, der neben seinem Schreibtisch hing und in dem sämtliche wichtigen Termine verzeichnet waren. „Heute ist doch Die…“

„Mittwoch“, korrigierte Frau Haller und drücke ihm eine leere Mappe für seine Unterlagen in die Hand. „Und der Abgabetermin war vor einer halben Stunde. Wenn Sie sich beeilen, fällt es niemandem auf, weil alle schon in der Kantine sind.“ Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Dort wäre ich jetzt übrigens auch gern. Können wir dann?“

Seine langen Beine trugen ihn schnell den Gang hinunter, wo er die Mappe mit seinen Unterlagen in das dafür vorhergesehene Fach legte. Er holte Frau Haller ein, noch bevor diese die Kantine erreichen konnte. Der Geruch von Bratkartoffeln schlug ihnen entgegen und Karl verzog das Gesicht. Auch wenn die Qualität des Kantinenessens schon recht gut war, ärgerte er sich dennoch über die Banalität der Auswahl der Gerichte. Bratkartoffeln. Morgen standen mit Sicherheit Nudeln auf dem Programm. Er seufzte. Es hatte seine Gründe, dass er normalerweise nicht in der Kantine aß. Ungefähr einmal im Monat ließ er sich dazu breitschlagen, seine Kollegen zu begleiten. Für die Verbesserung des sozialen Miteinanders waren gemeinsame Mahlzeiten sicher hilfreich. Für Karls zugegebenermaßen verwöhnten Gaumen hingegen nicht. Nun ja. Man musste auch Kompromisse schließen können.

Dass er heute wirklich ganz schön neben sich stand, wurde ihm bewusst, als Frau Haller ihn zum offensichtlich wiederholten Mal darum bat, ihm eins der Desserts von der obersten Regalebene zu reichen, an welches sie aufgrund ihrer Kleinwüchsigkeit beim besten Willen nicht herankam. Entschuldigend kam er ihrer Bitte nach. Dass er Dienstag und Mittwoch miteinander verwechselte, kam sonst nie vor und dass er den Kantinentermin mit seinen Kollegen vergaß, sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Was war denn heute nur mit ihm los?

Er grübelte das halbe Mittagessen, woran es bloß liegen könnte, dass er so halb träumend durch den Tag stolperte. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich schon genauso matschig an wie die Gurkenscheiben, die in der kleinen Salatschüssel neben dem Teller mit den Bratkartoffeln vor sich hinschwammen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Person gelenkt wurde, die den benachbarten Tisch gerade verließ. Der etwas zu kurz geratene Mann trug sein Tablett mit dem dreckigen Geschirr gemächlich zu dem mobilen Geschirrwagen und stieg anschließend mit derselben Ruhe die Treppe in Richtung der Büros nach oben. Karl sah dem Mann, der den Nachnamen Thiel trug, gedankenverloren hinterher, während er sein Besteck in 20 nach 4 Stellung auf dem Teller drapierte.

Der neben ihm sitzende Kollege – er glaubte, dass dieser Meyer hieß, aber sicher war er sich leider auch nicht – schaffte es doch tatsächlich, ihn in ein Gespräch über Bratkartoffeln zu verwickeln, wodurch er den Blick von der Stelle abwandte, an der Herr Thiel die Kantine verlassen hatte. Allein, dass er sich auf dieses intellektuell nicht sehr hochwertige Gespräch einließ, hätte jeden seiner Gesprächspartner stutzig machen müssen. Meyer hingegen ließ sich nicht beirren und schwärmte ihm lang und breit vor, dass es hier die besten und knusprigsten Bratkartoffeln gäbe, was Karl einiges über Meyers Intellekt verriet. Während sich sein Sitznachbar ausschweifend über die weltbewegende Frage ausließ, ob man Bratkartoffeln lieber mit oder ohne Kümmel zubereiten sollte, wanderten Karls Gedanken langsam aber sicher weit weg aus der Kantine und ihren geschwätzigen Insassen. Sie führten von seinen nicht existenten Planungen für das kommende Wochenende über vier verschiedene Varianten, wie man möglichst höflich, aber direkt darauf hinweisen konnte, dass man kein Interesse an einem Gespräch hatte, zu einem Mann, mit dem Karl liebend gern das ein oder andere Wort gewechselt hätte. Zu Herrn Thiel, der der Kantine vor bestimmt einer viertel Stunde entkommen war. Zu Herrn Thiel, der jetzt sicher schon wieder an seinem Schreibtisch saß und Akten bearbeitete. Zu Herrn Thiel, dessen Nachnamen er – Oh Gott. Das Blatt hatte er doch einfach nur schnell zwischen die anderen Akten geschoben.

„Sagen Sie mal, ist heute alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“, riss ihn Frau Haller da schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus den Gedanken. Und jetzt wurde ihm auch endlich klar, was – oder vielmehr wer – der Grund für seine geistige Abwesenheit war.

„Natürlich … Ich bin nur ein wenig … Ähm. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte?“

Karl blieb ihr die Erklärung schuldig, was er denn eigentlich war. Im Normalfall hätte er sich für Frau Haller ja eine Ausrede überlegt, die sie aus der Pflicht nehmen würde, das Gespräch über Bratkartoffeln mit Meyer fortführen zu müssen. Doch dazu war nun keine Zeit: Er musste schleunigst nach oben. Diesen Zettel finden, bevor … Moment. Er musste vor allem ruhig bleiben. Es war doch unwahrscheinlich, dass ausgerechnet Herr Thiel jetzt die Akten in der Durchsicht bearbeitete. Und dann auch gerade noch _seine_ Mappe genommen hatte. Da lagen doch viele. Von der ganzen Abteilung! Was er sich allerdings nicht schönreden konnte, war, dass seine Unterlagen nun mal ganz oben lagen.

Seinen Teller schob er hektisch auf das Laufband für dreckiges Geschirr, dann hastete er auch schon halb kopflos die Stockwerke hoch in sein Büro. Treppensteigen war wirklich nichts, was er gern tat, weshalb er ziemlich atemlos sein Büro betrat. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und als er seinen Schreibtisch erblickte, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das wirklich nur vom schnellen Treppensteigen kam.

Es war zu spät. Da lagen seine Unterlagen. Mitten auf dem Schreibtisch.


	2. Chapter 2

Er hatte dieses dringende Bedürfnis, immer wenn er den Zettel ansah, der vor ihm lag. Da war noch eine ziemlich große Lücke zwischen seinen anderen Notizen – die meisten davon während eines Telefonats schnell mitgeschrieben. Sie schien förmlich darauf zu warten, gefüllt zu werden. Das war doch lächerlich. Warum wollte er das? Andererseits … Er wollte doch nur einmal wissen, wie es aussehen würde. Wie sich die konkrete Bewegung seiner Hand anfühlen würde. Das war doch in Ordnung. Nicht?

Und dann setzte er zittrig den Stift an. Der erste Buchstabe wurde kein besonders schönes Exemplar. Nicht groß genug. Zu gerade. Man konnte dem Buchstaben die Unsicherheit förmlich ansehen. Er setzte neu an. Diesmal gelang ihm der Anfang schon besser. Aber wie dann weitermachen? Absetzen? Karl entschied sich dafür, es noch einmal zu probieren, nachdem er das Ergebnis vor sich sah. Es sollte doch eine fließende Bewegung werden und nicht aussehen, als hätte ein Grundschüler die Unterschrift seiner Mutter gefälscht. Also übte Karl und füllte die große Lücke mit immer weiteren Versuchen, bis es sich gut anfühlte und er den Kugelschreiber weglegte. Er betrachtete seine Varianten dieses einen Wortes, dieses einen, besonderen Nachnamens:

_Thiel_

Es war ihm bereits eine Sekunde später peinlich. Schrecklich peinlich. Aber abwenden konnte er den Blick trotzdem nicht. Verboten schön brannte sich der Anblick seiner Unterschrift mit einem fremden Namen in seine Netzhaut.

..

Solange er die Mappe mit seinen Unterlagen nicht öffnete, bestand noch die Hoffnung, dass niemand gesehen hatte, was da auf dem Zettel stand. Oder dass der Kollege Thiel das einfach geschreddert hatte und ihn nie darauf ansprechen würde. Nach einigen Momenten, in denen Karl unschlüssig in seinem Büro auf- und abging, siegten schließlich doch das Bedürfnis nach Gewissheit und eine gewissen Neugierde über den Wunsch, das Land Hals über Kopf zu verlassen und ein neues Leben mit einem anderen Namen zu beginnen – und zwar garantiert nicht mit dem Namen, den er da auf diesen Zettel geschrieben hatte!

Karl schlug die Mappe mit einem schwungvollen Griff auf und bemerkte sofort einen Klebezettel auf der Innenseite der Mappe. Er wusste nicht, ob er weinen sollte – weil seine Kritzelei offensichtlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben war – oder lachen – weil er die Reaktion seines Kollegen so großartig fand: _Lust auf Kaffee, Herr Thiel?_ und ein Smiley befanden sich auf dem Zettel. Karl entschied sich nach dem ersten Schreck fürs Lachen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus: Er würde nicht auswandern müssen und seinen Namen konnte er auch behalten. Ein hartnäckiges Grinsen schlich auf seine Lippen, während er den Klebezettel ansah und er beschloss, das Herzklopfen nun als gutes Zeichen zu werten. Jetzt musste er nur noch Herrn Thiels Frage beantworten. Nicht, dass er da einen Zweifel hätte, wie diese Antwort ausfallen würden, nein. Nur mitteilen, dass musste er sie Herrn Thiel noch.

Das Büro war leer. Nicht abgeschlossen, aber leer. Karl ärgerte sich. Wohin war Herr Thiel denn nur verschwunden, wenn er doch vor wenigen Minuten offensichtlich noch hier gewesen sein musste? Kurz entschlossen nahm er sich einen Block voller Klebezettel von Herrn Thiels Schreibtisch, griff nach einem der herumliegenden Kugelschreiber und schrieb seine Antwort darauf: Zwei Kästchen, eins vor dem Wort _Ja_ und eins vor _Nein._ Das _Vielleicht_ ließ er bewusst weg, er ignorierte sowieso schon den Fakt, dass sowohl er als auch Herr Thiel eigentlich viel zu alt für solche Zettelspielchen waren. Dann setzte er noch ein Kreuz in das Kästchen für _Ja_ und klebte den Zettel mittig auf Herrn Thiels Schreibtisch.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk verließ er das Büro wieder – und lief genau in eine Kollegin aus Herrn Thiels Team hinein. Nadeshda Krusenstern, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Er neigte dazu, sie zu unterschätzen, was sich im Nachhinein nicht immer als vorteilhaft herausgestellt hatte.

„Tschuldigung, Herr … Oh! Herr Dr. Boerne? Was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Mir tut es leid. Und ich wollte zu Herrn Thiel, aber er …“

„Ja, der ist grad nicht da. Sein Fahrrad musste in die Werkstatt und die hatten bis vor ein paar Minuten Mittagspause. Er müsste aber gleich wieder da sein, die Werkstatt ist ja hier gleich um die Ecke. Kann … ich ihm was ausrichten?“

„Nein, danke. Sehr aufmerksam. Ich habe ihm eine Nachricht auf seinem Schreibtisch hinterlassen.“

Karl betete, dass Frau Krusenstern nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, die Nachricht in einem Anflug von Neugier lesen zu wollen. Nicht dass Sie Herrn Thiel dann noch fragen würde, was es damit auf sich hatte und das dann am Ende noch die Runde in der Firma machte. Darauf konnte er gut und gern verzichten.

„Äh … Ja, gut, dann … Frohes Schaffen.“

„Ebenfalls.“


	3. Chapter 3

Karl saß in seinem Büro und beantwortete gerade eine E-Mail eines Kunden, als es an seinem Türrahmen klopfte. Er ließ die Tür gern geschlossen, aber seine Bürokollegin Frau Haller mochte es lieber, wenn sie offenstand. So führten sie jeden Tag einen kleinen Kampf um die Position der Tür, den er bedauerlicherweise nicht öfter gewann als verlor. Heute stand sie offen, obwohl Frau Haller fast den ganzen Tag im Gebäude unterwegs war. Eigentlich hätte Karl die Tür also schließen können … Seine Überlegungen wurden jäh unterbrochen, als er realisierte, wer dort gerade in seinem Türrahmen stand.

„Moin. Stör ich?“, fragte Herr Thiel und grinste ihn an.

Er schaute ein wenig verlegen zurück.

„Nein. Ähm … Ich …“

„Ist der von dir?“

Herr Thiel trat ein paar Schritte in sein Büro und wedelte dabei den Klebezettel hin und her, den Karl ihm vor wenigen Minuten auf den Platz gelegt hatte. Er stutzte, weil Herr Thiel ihn duzte, obwohl in der Abteilung fast alle per Sie waren.

„Falls nicht noch jemand … Also … Ja.“

„Willst du lieber nachher im Büro Kaffee trinken oder verschieben wir das auf Feierabend?“

„Ich würde den Feierabend präferieren.“

„Na dann.“

Karl war sich sicher, dass er nie schönere Augen gesehen hatte als die, die ihn gerade so amüsiert anfunkelten. Er hielt dem Blick stand und versuchte darin zu lesen. Mehr zu entdecken als nur ein gewisses Amusement. Doch aus welchem Grund sollte er da mehr finden? Herr Thiel hatte bisher nie viel mit ihm geredet. Wieso auch, immerhin arbeiteten sie in unterschiedlichen Teams einer Abteilung, die jeweils gern für sich blieben. So gab es zwar ein paar Schnittstellen, aber sie waren keine direkten Kollegen, die eng zusammenarbeiteten. Aber dennoch … Herr Thiel hätte auch ganz anders auf sein peinliches Schmierblatt reagieren können. War das nicht zumindest schon mal ein Anfang? Konnte er darauf nicht aufbauen?

„Herr Thiel, ich muss mich bei Ihnen entsch-“

„Meinst du nicht, wenn du schon mit meinem Nachnamen unterschreibst, sollten wir anfangen, uns zu duzen?“, unterbrach ihn Herr Thiel. Da war Wärme in der Stimme und keine Spur von Spott, wie Karl erleichtert feststellte. Ein gutes Gefühl. „Oder bleiben wir beim Sie, _Herr Thiel_?“

Ein Schmunzeln mit einem Mundwinkel. Karl konnte gar nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Und Herr Thiel hatte natürlich Recht, es war widersprüchlich, sich in ihrer Situation gegenseitig noch zu siezen.

„Karl-Friedrich. Für dich: Karl.“

„Ich bin Frank.“

Das wusste Karl bereits. Natürlich wusste er das. Solche Informationen gelangten unbemerkt in seinen Kopf und nisteten sich dann dort in einer verwinkelten Ecke ein, sodass er sie nie wieder herausbekommen würde. Anderes – Nichtigkeiten – wurde hingegen direkt nach der Aufnahme wieder entsorgt, wodurch er sich nicht damit herumplagen musste. Frank Thiels Name fristete sein Dasein schon lange in Karls Kopf.

„Frank, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen“, setzte Karl in dem Versuch, seine Selbstsicherheit, von der bisher jegliche Spur gefehlt hatte, erneut an. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Und du warst sicher auch der Letzte, der sehen sollte, dass ich deine Unterschrift … Na, du weißt schon.“

Klappte wirklich toll mit der Selbstsicherheit.

Herr Thiel – Frank – hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und sich seitlich an Karls Schreibtisch gelehnt. So schaute Karl aus seiner sitzenden Position hinauf in Franks Gesicht und dann schnell wieder woanders hin, weil ihm die ganze Aktion doch so verdammt peinlich war.

„Also ich weiß zwar nicht, wie man auf so eine Idee kommt, aber … mein Name sieht besser aus, wenn du ihn schreibst, muss ich schon sagen.“

„Besser?“

„Mja. Kann ja nicht jeder so eine …“, ein kurzes Augenverdrehen gefolgt von einem Zwinkern, „elegante, geschwungene Handschrift haben wie du.“

„Du meinst, es kann nicht jeder so eine Sauklaue haben wie du.“

Franks Schriftbild hatte sich ihm nämlich ebenfalls eingeprägt. Kurz stutzte Frank, doch dann sah Karl, wie sich ein Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht ausbreitete.

„So einer bist du also, hm?“

„So einer?“

„Na damit kann man doch was anfangen.“ Blau. Intensiv und warm, trotz der kalten Farbe. „Gefällt mir.“

Mit dem Satz über die Sauklaue hätte er wahrscheinlich die halbe Firma vergrault, aber Frank stand hier vor ihm und schien froh über seinen Konter zu sein. Schlagartig wurde ihm wärmer und er räusperte sich.

„Gleichfalls.“

Eine kleine Gestalt wirbelte zur Tür herein und unterbrach dadurch den Moment: „Wenn Sie mich nochmal mit Meyer allein sitzen lassen, dann garantie-“ Frau Haller hielt sichtlich überrascht in der Bewegung und im Satz inne. „Oh, wir haben Besuch. Guten Tag, Herr …“

„Thiel. Moinsen, Frau Haller. Ich hatte eine Frage zu Herrn Boernes Akten, die er in die Durchsicht gegeben hatte. Aber da war nur ein kleiner Fehler drin, das haben wir jetzt alles geklärt.“

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf, dass Sie einen Fehler machen, Herr Dr. Boerne“, bemerkte Frau Haller spitz, während sie an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Fehler, Fehler.“ Er wischte das Wort mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung beiseite. „Ich würde es nicht unbedingt als Fehler bezeichnen … Eher als eine überflüssige Information.“

„So überflüssig fand ich das jetzt nicht“, schaltete sich Frank ein. „Wenn ich das nicht gewusst hätte, also … Das hätte schon einiges geändert.“

Karl entging das Grinsen von Frau Haller nicht, aber er hatte keine Zeit, darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder an Frank: „Hätte es?“

„Hat es. Bis später.“

Die Stelle an seine Schulter, auf die Frank zum Abschied kurz seine Hand legte, fühlte sich noch Minuten später glühend heiß an.


	4. Chapter 4

Die gesamte restliche Arbeitszeit über schmetterte er die mehr oder weniger subtil gestellten Fragen von Frau Haller ab, die als einziges Ziel den wahren Grund von Franks Auftauchen in ihrem Büro hatten. Man konnte ihr einfach nichts vormachen und das schätzte Karl auch an ihr. Aber im Moment wollte er einfach noch nicht mit jemand anderem darüber sprechen, dass er wie ein verknallter Teenager eine fremde Unterschrift geübt hatte. Zum Glück hatte er nicht auch noch seinen Vornamen vor _Thiel_ geschrieben – hätte Frau Haller nicht plötzlich im Büro gestanden und ihn an die Mittagspause erinnert, hätte er das vielleicht auch noch getan, so verträumt, wie er gewesen war. Aber auch so war ihm das Maß von Peinlichkeit einfach (noch?) zu hoch, das seiner Aktion innewohnte. Gleichzeitig überlegte er krampfhaft, ob die Verabredung zum Kaffeetrinken jetzt eigentlich ein Date war oder nicht. Dass er dabei überhaupt noch zum Arbeiten kam, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Es war kurz vor 17 Uhr, als sich Karl mit einem „Angenehmen Feierabend, Frau Haller!“ von eben dieser verabschiedete und das ihm provokant hinterhergerufene „Passen Sie auf, dass man die Knutschflecke nicht sieht“ geflissentlich ignorierte. Als würde ausgerechnet er sich jemals Knutschflecke machen lassen. Und wieso zog Frau Haller ihn überhaupt die ganze Zeit damit auf, dass er irgendetwas mit Frank hätte? Er war sich doch selbst nicht einmal sicher, ob er … gut, da machte er sich wohl selbst etwas vor und wahrscheinlich war das auch für Frau Haller wirklich nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Viel wichtiger war doch aber die Frage, ob Frank überhaupt auch etwas von ihm wollte, denn da gehörten ja immer noch zwei dazu. Karl atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Alles was er momentan wollte, war, diesen Mann aus dem Büro abzuholen, um anschließend mit ihm einen Kaffee zu trinken. Über alles Weitere musste er sich vorerst gar nicht erst den Kopf zerbrechen. Zumindest nahm er sich das vor, obwohl er bereits wusste, dass er es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht schaffen würde, _keine_ wilden Interpretationsschlachten von Blicken, Sätzen und Körperhaltungen im Anschluss an dieses … Treffen zu betreiben.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, je näher er Franks Büro kam, doch seine Beine trugen ihn zuverlässig an ihr Ziel. Sein oft geübtes und deshalb gut hörbares Klopfen an der Bürotür – also war Frank auch jemand, der die Tür lieber geschlossen hielt? – wurde von einem genervten „Jaha, herein!“ beantwortet. Karl drückte die Klinke nach unten und die Tür behutsam nach innen.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch?!“, begrüßte ihn Frank, dem Anblick nach mit den Gedanken noch mitten in einen Vorgang am PC vertieft. „Ich hab‘ gleich Feierabend, macht nix, wenn’s schnell geht.“

„Schade. Ich hätte mir gern etwas Zeit genommen für unsere Verabredung.“

Frank sah vom Bildschirm auf. Die Augen, die Karl so faszinierten, weiteten sich, als sie ihn erblickten.

„Ach du bist das … Tschuldige, das … Ich dachte, du bist Nadeshda und schleppst mir noch ne Akte an.“

„Mitnichten. Ich wollte dich nur abholen.“ Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Wärme breitete sich in Karl aus. Was hatte Frank nur an sich, dass er sich in dessen Gegenwart so vollkommen wohl fühlte? „Hattest du einen stressigen Arbeitstag?“

„Mja, so kann man das nennen.“ Frank hob den Blick und Karls Augen folgten ihm zu der analogen, großen weißen Uhr an der Wand neben ihm. „Höchste Zeit für den angenehmen Teil des Tages. Meinen Sie nicht auch, Herr Thiel?“

„Sehr witzig, Herr Thiel.“

Frank grinste über beide Ohren, während er den Bildschirm ausschaltete, ohne Karl dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Du wirst dich schon dran gewöhnen müssen, Karl. Oder soll ich lieber _Karl-Friedrich Thiel_ sagen?“

Schnell machte Karl zwei Schritte auf Frank zu und packte ihn unsanft am Oberarm.

„Untersteh dich! Nicht hier auf Arbeit! Es reicht schon, wenn wir uns hier plötzlich duzen“, zischte er Frank ins Ohr.

Frank, der gerade dabei gewesen war, vom Stuhl aufzustehen, hatte in der Bewegung innegehalten und schaute nun von unten in Karls Augen. Da war eine plötzliche Nähe, die Karl gar nicht bedacht hatte. Ihm war, als würde er mit einem Mal alles doppelt so intensiv wahrnehmen. Franks Geruch zum Beispiel. Herbes Deospray gepaart mit dem Geruch eines anstrengenden Arbeitstages und mittendrin ein ganz eigener Geruch. Franks Blick, der sich tief in seine Netzhaut bohrte. Den weichen Stoff von Franks Pullover an seinen Fingern und die Wärme darunter. Die Zeit, die zu stehen schien.

„Ist gut. Lässt du mich jetzt wieder los?“

„Hm?“ Karl realisierte erst jetzt, dass er sich in Franks Nähe ein wenig selbst vergessen hatte. Seine Stimme war leicht belegt und er räusperte sich kurz, als er Franks Arm wieder losließ. „Oh. Ja. Natürlich. Ich wollte nicht …“

„Na, macht ja nix. Gehen wir?“


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel, in dem ich erstmal überlegen musste, wie das eigentlich so war, in ein belebtes Café zu gehen :/

Sie fanden sich wenig später in einem Café in einer kleinen Parallelstraße der Firma wieder. Im Sommer stand den Gästen ein hübscher Garten im Hinterhof zur Verfügung, doch nun im Spätherbst wurde es draußen zunehmend frisch und ungemütlich, sodass Karl vorschlug, sich drinnen ans Fenster zu setzen. Leises Stimmgemurmel und sanfte Musik empfingen sie, als Karl die Tür öffnete. Frank bestellte einen Milchkaffee, er selbst wählte einen Cappuccino. Während sie in der Nachmittagssonne auf die bestellten Getränke warteten, wurde Frank auf die köstlich aussehenden Kuchen und Torten aufmerksam, die sich in der Auslage an der Kasse befanden. So entschieden sie sich spontan jeder noch für ein großes Stück Torte und schickten die Bedienung gleich noch einmal los, nachdem diese ihnen die dampfenden Tassen an ihren kleinen Tisch gebracht hatte.

Er nahm einen Schluck, nur um festzustellen, dass der Cappuccino noch viel zu heiß zum Trinken war, sodass er die Tasse direkt wieder absetzte. Und dann wurde es seltsam still inmitten des hektischen Treibens um sie herum. Eigentlich konnte Karl reden bis zum Umfallen: Vorträge und Präsentationen zu halten, Meetings und Weiterbildungen zu leiten, auch vor vielen Menschen, das alles fiel ihm nicht schwer. Im Gegenteil, er mochte das und er wusste, dass es ihm lag, viel zu reden. Aber all diese Veranstaltungen waren nicht wichtig, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Das hier jedoch – Frank – das war wichtig. Frank war ihm wichtig. Und das war Karl einfach nicht gewöhnt.

„Darf ich jetzt eigentlich wieder Herr Thiel zu dir sagen?“, fragte Frank da mit der Kuchengabel in der Hand.

Karl lächelte nervös. Das würde ihn wohl noch eine Weile verfolgen.

„Wenn du möchtest.“

Frank lächelte mit einem Mundwinkel zurück.

„Wollen Sie ein Stück probieren, Herr Thiel? Ist verdammt lecker.“

Er mochte es eigentlich überhaupt nicht, in Gaststätten jeglicher Art Essen zu tauschen, das gehörte sich einfach nicht. Aber jetzt mit Frank und hier in diesem beschaulichen Café war das plötzlich etwas ganz anderes.

„Sehr gern. Kann ich dir auch etwas anbieten? Diese Ecke hier mit Nuss schmeckt sehr gut.“

„Na dann gib mal her.“

Über der ganzen Kuchentauscherei und mit Franks ansteckender Freude darüber, ihn scherzhaft immer mal wieder mit _Herr Thiel_ anzusprechen, begann Karl zu vergessen, dass das hier eine schrecklich wichtige Sache war und … er fing an, Franks Gesellschaft zu genießen. Frank schaffte es, dass es ihm nicht mehr ganz so unangenehm war, dass er dessen Unterschrift geübt hatte. Karl war vor allem sehr dankbar, dass Frank nicht nachbohrte, als es darum ging, wieso er bitte ein Schmierblatt mehrfach mit Franks Unterschrift verziert hatte. Stattdessen akzeptierte Frank einfach, dass Karl ihm darauf keine Antwort geben wollte. Vielleicht war das aber auch schon Antwort genug.

Frank redete nicht so viel wie Karl selbst, schien aber gern zuzuhören – was definitiv ein Vorteil war. Außerdem strahlte Frank Ruhe und Selbstbewusstsein aus, sodass Karl das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Gegenüber Ahnung von dem hatte, was er tat – sei es auf Arbeit oder privat. Das sagte Frank zwar nicht geradeheraus, doch Karl hörte natürlich nicht nur auf die Worte selbst, sondern auch auf die Art und Weise, wie Frank sie sagte. Die bedachte, aber gleichzeitig auch direkte Art imponierte ihm. Karl fühlte sich wohl mit Frank, um nicht zu sagen: vollständig. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl, das ihm gleichzeitig Angst machte, weil es so eine fragile Form von Glück war.

Karl erfuhr, dass Frank zwar hier in Münster geboren, aber den Großteil seines Lebens in Hamburg verbracht hatte. Daher kam also dieser norddeutsche Dialekt – und wahrscheinlich auch der effektive Umgang mit Wörtern. Vor ungefähr drei Jahren war Frank nach Münster zurückgekehrt. Das Unternehmen, bei dem sie beide arbeiteten, hatte damals eine neue Niederlassung am hiesigen Standort eröffnet und Frank erzählte, dass ihm der Ortswechsel gutgetan hätte. Das Kapitel Hamburg hatte er abschließen wollen, da ihn seine damalige Frau mitsamt des gemeinsamen Sohnes verlassen hatte und anschließend mit diesem nach Neuseeland ausgewandert war. Lukas hieß der Junge. Karl bemerkte die Frustration in Franks Stimme, als dieser über Lukas sprach. Es schien eine recht festgefahrene Situation zu sein. Karl war zwar etwas überrascht, dass Frank Vater war – andererseits waren sie beide in einem Alter, in dem das Kinderthema schon lange präsent war. Und nur weil Karl selbst keine Kinder hatte, war das ja längst nicht bei allen anderen ebenso. Zumindest aber die Gefühle in Sachen Scheidung konnte Karl nachempfinden, denn seine eigene lag noch nicht einmal zwei Jahre zurück. Auch er hatte damals eine räumliche Veränderung gebraucht, nur dass er statt des Wohnortes den Arbeitgeber gewechselt hatte. Seine befristete Stelle als Postdoc an der Universität hätte er zwar verlängern können, doch mit seiner Ex-Frau hatte er einfach nicht weiter in derselben Abteilung arbeiten können. So hatte er sich nach einer neuen Herausforderung und damit nach einer Stelle in der freien Wirtschaft umgesehen – jemand mit seinen Qualifikationen wurde fast schon mit Kusshand genommen – und seine Entscheidung bisher kein einziges Mal bereut. Es war angenehm, wenn auch ungewohnt, dass Frank sich von seinem Doktortitel so überhaupt nicht beeindrucken ließ. Nicht, dass er nicht stolz auf seine Promotion gewesen wäre, aber er hatte im privaten Bereich wirklich genug von Leuten, die seine Gesellschaft nur wegen seines akademischen Grades schätzten.

„Wir sollten öfter Kaffee trinken gehen“, bemerkte Karl.

„Ja, gerne“, erwiderte Frank. „Ist schön mit dir.“

Woran Karl sich gewöhnt hatte, war zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, doppelte Verneinungen als solche zu entlarven, Andeutungen zu interpretieren, Ironie richtig zu deuten, Mutmaßungen und teils abenteuerlichen Spekulationen zu verfallen sowie unausgesprochene Hinweise zu entschlüsseln. Und er war gut darin – fand er selbst. Aber das hier, das war er nicht gewohnt: Ehrlichkeit. Das war neu. Und überraschend.

„Das … finde ich auch“, sagte er. Mutiger als er sich fühlte, fügte er hinzu: „Und unsere Zettelspielchen finde ich zwar recht unterhaltsam, allerdings würde ich es für die Zukunft bevorzugen, wenn unsere Kommunikation etwas … mobiler wäre. Meinst du nicht auch?“

Manchmal fragt er sich selbst, was sein Kopf sich eigentlich dabei dachte, alles zu verkomplizieren. Frank runzelte die Stirn. Offenbar war das wirklich zu verschachtelt gedacht gewesen.

„Was willst du?“

Karl seufzte.

„Kurz gesagt … würde ich gern deine Handynummer haben. Nur dass ich das nicht so plump formulieren woll…“

„Ach so. Sag das doch gleich. Hier“, brummte Frank amüsiert und schob ihm sein Smartphone über den Tisch, „ruf dich mal an.“

Karl tat wie geheißen und wenige Sekunden später hörte er es aus seiner Manteltasche klingeln. Er gab Frank das Telefon zurück, der es seinerseits in die eigene Jackentasche zurückschob. Daraufhin verweilte Franks Hand auffällig lange in der Tasche und gleichzeitig verfinsterten sich die sonst so strahlend blauen Augen.

„Hast du meinen Schlüssel gesehen? Hab ich den vorhin mitgenommen?“

„Deinen …“ Karl versuchte, sich zu erinnern, doch seine Gedanken waren durch die plötzliche Nähe, in der die Zeit kurzzeitig stehen geblieben war, völlig benebelt gewesen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er danach auf gar nichts mehr geachtet hatte. „Nein, ich kann mich leider nicht erinnern.“

„Mist. Der liegt bestimmt noch im Büro.“

„Mir würde das ja keine Ruhe lassen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wo mein Schlüsselbund ist“, überlegte Karl laut.

„Nee, mir nämlich auch nicht. Und ohne den komme ich nicht in die Wohnung.“ Ein resigniertes Seufzen. „Und mein Fahrrad brauch‘ ich auch nicht abholen, wenn ich es nicht abschließen kann.“

Frank ganze Erscheinung wirkte mit einem Mal ruhlos, angespannt und nervös auf Karl: Die Augen wanderten rastlos im Café umher, die Finger bewegten sich ununterbrochen und insgesamt saß Frank auf dem Stuhl, als wäre er auf dem Sprung.

„Frank? Möchtest du jetzt gleich nachsehen?“

Frank nickte schnell.

„Macht’s dir was aus, wenn wir noch mal kurz hoch in die Firma gehen?“

Als ob es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, dass Frank automatisch davon ausging, dass er mitkommen würde. Karl musste schmunzeln. Dieser Mann war wirklich einmalig.

„Nein. Überhaupt nicht.“


	6. Chapter 6

„So eine Kacke!“

Was ihnen beiden längst entfallen war: Aus Sicherheitsgründen benötigte man nach 18 Uhr einen persönlichen PIN, um ins Gebäude der Firma zu gelangen. Diesen PIN erhielt man am allerersten Arbeitstag von der Chefin, Frau Klemm, persönlich. Das war in Karls Fall bereits ein Jahr her; bei Frank waren es sogar schon drei Jahre. Beide hatte das Gebäude in der Zwischenzeit nie nach 18 Uhr betreten wollen, sodass ihre jeweiligen PINs längst in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Unschlüssig standen sie nun vor der Eingangstür.

„Hast du Bekannte, Freunde – irgendjemanden, zu dem ich dich fahren kann?“

„Nee, lass mal. Mein Vadder ist Taxifahrer, ich ruf den an. Bei dem kann ich auf dem Sofa pennen und der holt mich ab.“

Frank war schon dabei, in seinen Jackentaschen nach dem Handy zu kramen, doch Karl hielt Franks Arm in der Bewegung fest. Nicht so ruckartig wie heute Mittag. Eher sanft. Beschwichtigend. Und Frank ließ die Hand tatsächlich wieder sinken.

„Aber nicht doch, Frank! Ich fahre dich gern zu deinem Vater. Wer weiß, ob er nicht gerade ganz am anderen Ende der Stadt ist.“

„Mmh oder ob er gerade irgendwas komisches geraucht hat“, murmelte Frank. „Es würde dir wirklich nichts ausmachen?“

„Mitnichten.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Wagen steht gleich dort drüben. Kommst du?“

Auf der Fahrt telefonierte Frank dann doch noch kurz mit Thiel Senior, um abzuklären, ob dieser überhaupt zuhause war. Für den Fall, dass dem nicht so sein sollte, hatte Karl bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Frank bei sich zuhause im Gästezimmer schlafen zu lassen, doch eigentlich war ihm das zu … früh? Zu aufdringlich? Sie hatten einen sehr schönen Nachmittag zusammen verbracht, aber Karl wollte es nicht gleich übertreiben. Er hatte das manchmal an sich, die Menschen um ihn herum zu verschrecken, das wusste er – und das wollte er bei Frank um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Seine Überlegungen stellten sich als überflüssig heraus, denn Franks Vater hatte bereits Feierabend. Die beiden schienen nicht das beste Verhältnis zu haben – oder Frank telefonierte einfach nicht gern – jedenfalls endete das Telefonat mit einem äußerst genervten „Jaha, is‘ gut jetzt, Vaddern!“, gefolgt von einem angestrengten Seufzen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Karl wahr, wie sich Frank kopfschüttelnd eine Hand vors Gesicht schlug.

„Ärger im Hause Thiel?“, fragte Karl vorsichtig an.

„Hm? Ach das … Nee, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin einfach nicht der Sohn, den sich ein Hippiemann wünschen würde.“

„Sagtest du gerade Hippiemann?“

Frank nickte. „Im Kopf steckt er noch weit im letzten Jahrtausend fest, benehmen tut er sich auch so. Nur dass die Jahre an ihm auch nich‘ spurlos vorbeigehen … Na ja. Vaddern eben.“

Ein halbherziges Lachen erklang. Wahrscheinlich sollte es die Situation auflockern und von dem Thema ablenken, über das Frank nicht gern zu sprechen schien. Karl entschied sich, darauf einzugehen, anstatt diese verkorkste Vater-Sohn-Beziehung näher zu beleuchten.

„Das hört sich an, als würde ich in wenigen Minuten eine äußerst interessante Bekanntschaft schließen.“

„Du lernst niemand geringeren als deinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater kennen, _Herr Thiel_ “, neckte ihn Frank und brach direkt in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ach, steht es schon fest, dass wir deinen Namen nehmen? Wann wolltest du mich denn davon in Kenntnis setzen?“

Frank schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich dich? Du hast doch damit angefangen. Ich habe es schriftlich, dass du meine Unterschrift geübt hast, vergiss das nicht!“

„Wie könnte ich das nur vergessen …“, seufzte Karl, konnte dabei das Grinsen allerdings nicht unterdrücken. „Karl-Friedrich Thiel … Also ich weiß nicht. Meinst du nicht auch, dass Frank Boerne viel besser klingen würde?“

„Pah, als ob!“

„Jetzt lass mich doch erstmal die Familie kennenlernen, deren Namen ich annehmen soll. Oder kann es dir etwa nicht schnell genug gehen?“

„Ach weißt du, ich hab‘ schon so lange auf dich gewartet …“

Den prüfenden Seitenblick auf Frank konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Das war hier alles nur ein Scherz, eine Übertreibung, das war ihm schon klar. Frank wollte ihn wegen der Unterschrift aufziehen, das war alles. Nichts davon war auch nur im Entferntesten ernst gemeint. Aber … flirteten sie hier gerade ernsthaft miteinander? Frank grinste über beide Ohren, aber es war unmöglich, diesen Gesichtsausdruck eindeutig zu interpretieren. Sicher war hier gar nichts. Karl schluckte unwillkürlich.

„Das trifft sich gut. Da kannst du also auch noch ein bisschen länger warten“, entgegnete er, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, den Blick wieder auf die Straße zu richten und gerade noch so dem kurvigen Verlauf der Straße zu folgen. Hatte er etwa die Heizung im Auto hochgedreht oder warum war ihm plötzlich so warm geworden? Und dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, konnte er das vielleicht auf das Surren des Motors schieben? Das Herzklopfen auf den Geschwindigkeitsrausch der Autofahrt … in einer 30er Zone?

„Lass mich nur nicht zu lange warten.“

„Sonst was? Überlegst du es dir dann nochmal mit der Hochzeit?“

In diesem Moment hielten sie vor dem Gartentor von Thiel Senior, sodass Karl Franks Reaktion beobachten konnte, ohne dabei fast einen Verkehrsunfall zu bauen. Frank schaute zurück und zog den linken Mundwinkel nach oben. „Wirst du schon sehen. Oder auch nicht. Je nachdem. Liegt ja ganz an dir.“

„Da gehören ja wohl immer zwei dazu. Frank?“ Die Beifahrertür öffnete sich und Frank stieg aus. „Frank!“ Also ihn hier einfach so sitzen zu lassen – Scherz hin oder her – ging ja wohl gar nicht. Schnell stieg auch Karl aus dem Wagen und hastete um die Motorhaube herum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil das Kapitel schon gestern fertig war und weil heute so ein schöner Tag war, gibt's Kapitel 7 schon jetzt :)

Lachend drehte sich Frank zu ihm um. „Du bist aber heute erstaunlich leicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Kenn‘ ich ja sonst gar nicht von dir.“

„Wie … meinen?“

„Du bist sonst so souverän. Selbstsicher.“ Frank legte den Kopf schief und kniff ein Auge zu. „N‘büschen sehr von dir selbst überzeugt.“

„Also dazu habe ich ja wohl auch allen Grund!“, protestierte Karl. „Sieh dir doch diese Kretins an, die bei uns arbeiten. An was für Lappalien die sich aufhalten! Welche Nichtigkeiten teilweise in Besprechungen thematisiert werden. Für sowas ist mir meine Arbeitszeit viel zu schade.“ Kurz hielt er inne, um seinem Unmut anschließend mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben Luft zu machen. „Meinereiner“, fuhr er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger fort, „würde diese Hohlköpfe allesamt entlassen und endlich mehr Geld für Personal ausgeben, das nicht nur gut Kaffee kochen kann, sondern auch fachlich qualifiziert ist und die Kunden kompetent beraten kann. Die Menschen wollen Leistung sehen für ihr Geld und kein geistiges Versagen mitfinanzieren.“

„Geistiges Versagen, ja?“, brummte Frank kopfschüttelnd und wendete sich von Karl ab, hin zum Gartentor. „Du weißt schon, dass ich da auch arbeite?“.

Das wusste er, aber was hatte das jetzt mit – Himmelherrgott nein, so war das doch überhaupt nicht gemeint gewesen! Natürlich gab es auch qualifiziertes Personal. Frank natürlich, aber auch Frau Haller oder Frau Krusenstern zählten zu den Menschen, deren Arbeit er schätzte bzw. zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

„Aber Frank, ich rede doch nicht von dir. Um Gottes Willen, ich halte dich für sehr kompetent! Jetzt warte doch mal! Frank!“

Jetzt lief er Frank schon zum zweiten Mal hinterher. Und diesmal lachte Frank nicht, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte. Zumindest aber war der Gesichtsausdruck nicht so vernichtend, wie Karl erwartet hatte.

Abwartend sahen sie einander an, bis Frank erwartungsvoll beide Augenbrauen hochzog, was für Karl das Zeichen war, das Wort zu ergreifen: „Auch ein guter Kaffee ist manchmal viel wert. Vor allem, wenn man ihn mit der richtigen Person trinken kann.“ Das kurze Zucken von Franks Mundwinkeln zeigte ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. „Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass wir einige … weniger kompetente Mitarbeiter haben. Nicht mal unbedingt in unserer Abteilung, aber denk doch allein mal an das, was Schmidtchen aus dem ersten Stock da letztens produziert hat.“

„Da gab’s doch auch ‘ne Abmahnung von der Klemm“, warf Frank ein und nickte bestätigend.

Karl zuckte mit den Achseln. „Zurecht, will ich meinen.“

„Mmh.“

„Was ist denn das hier für ein Lärm draußen? Frankie, bist du das?“

Ein grauhaariger Mann öffnete die Tür am Ende des Weges, der vom Gartentor zum Haus führte und schob seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt. Das musste dann wohl Franks Vater sein. Machte noch einen sehr mobilen Eindruck; zumindest ging er zielstrebig auf sie beide zu.

Frank stieß ihn beiläufig mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Viel Spaß mit deinem zukünftigen Schwiegervaddern, Herr Thiel“, raunte Frank ihm zu und grinste. „Moinsen Vaddern“, rief er dann deutlich lauter, die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben.

„Mensch Junge, ich hätt‘ dich doch holen können“, wurden sie von Thiel Senior begrüßt, als dieser das Gartentor mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung von innen öffnete.

„In diesem Zustand? Wohl besser nicht“, murrte Frank. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Karl den Geruch, der ihn stark an die Stadt Amsterdam erinnerte, mit Franks Vater in Verbindung brachte und verstand, worauf Frank gerade angespielt hatte. Der gute Mann schien ein Freund gewisser Kräuter zu sein und diese auch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit konsumiert zu haben.

„Ach was. Ich bin Taxifahrer, ich kann in jedem Zustand fahren“, stellte Thiel Senior selbstbewusst klar. „Stattdessen lässt du dich herumkutschieren von einem … einem …“

„Kollegen“, beendete Frank den Satz. „Wir arbeiten in derselben Abteilung.“

„Soso, ein Kollege also. Na, schön, Sie mal kennenzulernen, Herr …“

Fast – fast! – wäre ihm _Thiel_ herausgerutscht. Im letzten Moment stoppte er seine vorschnelle Zunge.

„Boerne. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Freut mich ebenfalls.“

Er streckte Franks Vater die Hand entgegen und ignorierte geflissentlich das Prusten hinter vorgehaltener Hand neben ihm, denn anscheinend hatte Frank das Stocken bei seiner Vorstellung bemerkt und eins und eins zusammengezählt.

„Oho, ein Akademiker!“, erwiderte Thiel Senior, während Karl dessen Hand schüttelte. „Ich bin der Herbert, der Vater von Frankie. Aber das wissen Sie ja bestimmt schon.“

„Herbert, ja? Dann … sag doch Karl zu mir.“

„Du hast aber einen netten Kollegen, Frankie. Versteh ich gar nicht, dass du da immer alleine zuhause hockst. Geht doch mal was zusammen trinken, Jungs. Oder –“

„Ja, Vaddern, das ist wirklich gaaaanz toll, dass ihr zwei euch so gut versteht“, würgte Frank seinen Vater ab. Der Lachanfall war abgeebbt und das belustigte Grinsen, dass Frank bis eben noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, war nun einem peinlich berührtem Augenrollen gewichen. „Wir gehen dann mal rein, ist ja kalt draußen. Tschüss, Karl. Und danke fürs Fahren!“

Energisch schob Frank Herbert an den Schultern in Richtung Haus.

„Willst du deinen Kollegen denn nicht mit reinbitten? Hab‘ ich dir denn gar keine Manieren beigebracht, Junge?“

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich … wollte sowieso nach Hause fahren“, sagte Karl, bevor Frank überhaupt antworten konnte. „Frank?“, rief er dann den beiden Thiels hinterher, woraufhin sie stehenblieben und sich zu ihm umdrehten. „Ich hole dich morgen früh ab. Und ich schreibe dir nochmal, wann ich hier bin.“

Ein verblüffter Ausdruck trat in Franks Gesicht.

„Du … du musst das nicht … Ich kann auch …“

„Ich weiß.“ Karl lächelte und wippte leicht mit den Füßen auf und ab. „Aber ich möchte gern.“


	8. Chapter 8

_Morgen um 7? Hab Kaffee dabei.  
Frank_

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er die Nachricht las. Gerade hatte er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zugezogen und seinen Mantel an den Garderobenhaken gehängt, da hatte sein Handy vibriert. Diesen Tag musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. Und wie ging das besser als mit einem Glas Rotwein auf der Couch?

Schnell verfasste Karl eine kurze Antwort an Frank, dann machte er es sich routiniert in seinem modern eingerichteten Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Mit ein wenig klassischer Musik im Hintergrund und einem Glas Wein in der Hand gelang es ihm, etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Langsam und bedächtig schwenkte er den Rotwein im Glas. Es war schon merkwürdig, wie viel ein Tag verändern konnte. Heute Mittag hatte er sich noch große Sorgen um seine Zukunft gemacht und heute Abend hatte er bereits ein – Konnte man das als Date bezeichnen? – hinter sich.

Karl nahm einen Schluck Wein, dann stellte er das Glas zurück auf den Tisch vor ihm. Es gab erhebliche Unterschiede zwischen Sympathie, Interesse und Zuneigung. Sympathisch war Frank ihm schon lange gewesen, auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Und seit längerem hatte er gespürt, dass er Frank viel interessanter fand als den Durchschnitt, was sich unter anderem darin geäußert hatte, nach Frank Ausschau zu halten und den Blick kaum von ihm abwenden zu können, wenn er fündig geworden war. Karl hatte unbewusst begonnen, sich gedanklich länger mit Franks Diskussionsbeiträge in Meetings zu beschäftigen, als er es je mit Beiträgen anderer Kolleginnen und Kollegen tat. Er hatte ein Auge auf Frank geworfen und das war ihm bewusst gewesen. Aber heute … Heute war Zuneigung dazugekommen. Und heute war aus dem einseitigen Interesse zumindest eine Art Gegenseitigkeit geworden. Etwas Gemeinsames. Sie hatten begonnen, einander auf einer anderen als der beruflichen Ebene kennenzulernen. Und Frank hatte sogar gesagt, dass es schön mit ihm, Karl, wäre. Darüber kam er immer noch nicht ganz hinweg.

Und so richtig glauben, dass es jemanden wie Frank tatsächlich gab, konnte er auch noch nicht wirklich. Es hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass Frank ihn übers Ohr hauen wollte und ihn heute nur von vorn bis hinten verarscht hatte. Das war ihm nämlich schon mal passiert, dass sich ein Mann nur einen Scherz daraus gemacht hatte, während Karl ihm Avancen gemacht hatte. Davon war er ja bei Frank noch weit entfernt, sie hatten heute allerhöchstens subtil miteinander geflirtet. Aber es war bisher eben leider nicht nur einmal vorgekommen, dass Karl ernsthaft Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt hatte und derjenige es … einfach nur lustig gefunden hatte, so zu tun, als würden sie miteinander flirten. Als wäre gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe eine Art Gag, den man bühnenreif an das persönliche Umfeld verkaufen konnte. Das hatte ihn teilweise mehr verletzt, als einfach einen Korb zu bekommen. Er konnte das bei Frank natürlich nicht ganz ausschließen. Aber in dessen Worten hatte so viel Aufrichtigkeit gelegen, dass Karl gar nicht anders konnte, als zu … hoffen. Zu wünschen. Und dabei gleichzeitig aufzupassen, sich nicht in etwas reinzusteigern, das vielleicht nur in seinen Wunschträumen existierte. Denn wie gering war denn bitte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet Frank genau wie er selbst sowohl auf Frauen als auch auf Männer stand?

Er setzte das Glas Wein erneut an die Lippen, genoss das Zusammenspiel von samtig weichem Aroma mit erfrischender Säure an seinem Gaumen und ließ sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Lehne seiner Couch sinken. Unwillkürlich griff er nach seinem Handy. Seine Antwort war längst mit zwei blauen Haken versehen worden. Er ertappte sich nur wenig später dabei, Franks Profilbild in der Nachrichten-App anzustarren. Ein schönes Foto. Schien beim Angeln entstanden zu sein. Die Kleidung fand er zwar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber der sanfte abendliche Sonnenschein und dessen Spiegelung im Wasser ließen eine idyllische Atmosphäre entstehen, mit der Frank wunderbar harmonierte. Dass Karl zu lächeln begonnen hatte, merkte er erst, als sich der Bildschirm wegen Inaktivität automatisch verdunkelte und ihn sein eigenes Spiegelbild anblickte.

..

Die Nacht war kurz gewesen und dennoch war Karl am nächsten Morgen putzmunter und gut gelaunt wie selten zu so früher Stunde. Das Rasieren seiner Wangen, das Putzen seiner Brillengläser, ja selbst das Binden seiner Krawatte vor dem Schlafzimmerspiegel – für ihn gehörte es einfach dazu, in Anzug und Krawatte auf Arbeit zu erscheinen – alles erschien ihm leichter. Besser. Schöner. Alle paar Minuten wanderte sein Blick dabei zu seiner Uhr am Handgelenk. Nicht, dass er noch die Zeit vergaß und zu spät losfuhr. Das wäre ja mehr als peinlich.

Zehn Minuten vor um 7 fuhr er bereits die zweite weitläufige Runde um Herberts Grundstück. Er hätte sich wirklich etwas mehr Zeit lassen können. Nach der dritten Runde, die er außerhalb des Sichtbereichs seines Ziels gedreht hatte, kapitulierte Karl gegen den Minutenzeiger seiner Armbanduhr und hielt direkt vor dem Gartentor. Dann würde er eben einfach warten, bis Frank das Haus verließ. Währenddessen konnte er sich ja … nun. Er konnte das mäßig gepflegte Grundstück näher betrachten, dass Franks Vater sein Zuhause nannte. Aber ein einzelner Mann in Herberts Alter wäre wohl schon allein körperlich kaum in der Lage, dieses Grundstück dauerhaft in einem exzellenten Zustand zu halten. Und wenn er das gestern richtig verstanden hatte, schützte Unordnung natürlich auch davor, dass illegale Pflanzen wie auf dem Präsentierteller wuchsen. Nicht zuletzt würde ein piekfeiner Vorgarten auch gar nicht zu einem _Hippiemann_ passen, wie Frank Herbert gestern bezeichnet hatte. Frank … Wo blieb der denn eigentlich? Es war bereits zwei Minuten nach Sieben. Hatte Frank ihn etwa vergessen? Sollte er klingeln? Anrufen? Karl entschied sich dazu, zwei Mal kurz zu hupen. Er war schließlich mit Frank verabredet, da war es ihm völlig egal, ob er damit die Nachbarschaft weckte.

Die Haustür öffnete sich nur wenige Augenblicke später. Den Dialog, den die beiden Thiels dabei führten, konnte Karl sich fast denken, denn Franks Augenrollen, mit dem sich dieser von Herbert abwendete, sprach tatsächlich Bände. Thiel Senior hob die Hand zum Gruß und Karl erwiderte die Geste vom Fahrersitz aus. Netter _Schwiegervaddern_ , wenn auch etwas speziell. Dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Person, wegen der er eigentlich hier war. Frank balancierte irgendetwas in seinen Händen, nur was – war das etwa eine Kaffeekanne?! Schnell streckte Karl seinen Arm zur Beifahrertür aus und öffnete sie von innen, damit Frank gleich ohne Probleme einsteigen konnte.

„Moinsen!“, rief Frank ihm zu, als die Tür offenstand.

„Guten Morgen!“, erwiderte Karl. „Kann ich dir helfen, soll ich dir etwas abnehmen?“ Das war tatsächlich eine Kaffeekanne. Aus grün gemustertem Porzellan. Samt zweier dazugehöriger Tassen, die Frank in der anderen Hand zusammenhielt.

Vor der Autotür blieb Frank stehen, beugte sich herunter und präsentierte Karl die mitgebrachten Utensilien. „Na? Lust auf Kaffee, Herr Thiel?“ Frank grinste. Und Karl spürte sein Herz hämmern.


End file.
